The Seas of the Four Pirates
by Star Gemini
Summary: Pirates of Seiryu atacks the small villages on Kohan Islands. Kohan Island's fate is in hands of the fearless (yeah right) pirate, Tasuki. They're screwed! LOL JK


Hey every one!  This is my first Fushigi Yugi fanfic that I posted up!  I got the idea of this story when I was watching Parities of the Caribbean.  I saw Tasuki more of a pirate then a bandit.  He is not my all time favorite (but he just came in second.  Chichiri is first, no da).  

**Disclaimer**:  I do not own any characters from Fushigi Yugi, but I did create Ling and Jewel.   

~The Seas of the Four Pirates~ 

**Chapter 1:  Small adventure**

"It's a cool sunny day in Konan Kingdom.  The sky is clear.  We have no boring lessons today. Ah," Sighed Hotohori as he sat down on the soft grass with his friends, "Lets do something."

"Like what?"  Asked Chirchiri.

"Well," Tamahome sat down, "we could go to the beach."

"That sounds a good idea!" Hotohori smiled, "We could continue playing 'Pirates of the Suzaku Seas' there." 

"Yeah!"  Yelled Mitsukake.  The four boys grabbed their swords.  They started to practice their imitations of the pirates.

"Wait yall!" Tasuki yelled as he finally got up off the ground, "Why won't we go on a real adventure!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in stud of pertendin', why won't we just become pirates!"

"Not again!"

"What does dat suppose ta mean, Chichiri?" Tasuki asked his longtime friend.

"The last time we went on 'adventure' that was your idea, we nearly got killed, you know."  Chichiri answered.

"Yeah," Hotohori said, "Not to mention you almost got kicked out of the kingdom."

The four boys nodded in agreement.  They all sat back down on the grass.

"Com' on!" waned Tasuki, "We're much older now!  We're practically men!  We are six years old!"

The boys thought about it.  Tasuki was right.  They were older now.  Last time they were five and a half.  Maybe they should go…

"Hate to burst your bubble," said Tamahome, "But its getting late."

The boys looked up at the sky; the sun was about to set.  It was almost supper time for the young boys and they will be in big trouble if they were late for dinner.  So the boys went through the secret passage that connects the palace's garden to the back streets of the market place.

"Same time tomorrow?" asked Tamahome.

"Yes.  My father does not mind having you guys come over and play." said Hotohori.

"Awight," said Tasuki, "tomorrow, we'll go to da beach!"

"I will come right after my lesson." Smiled Mitsukake.

"Same here." Chichiri yawned.

"Okay,"

Hotohori stuck his hand out.  The boys placed their hands on top of Hotohori's.  "On the count of three, 'Suzaku'.  Ready.  One, two three…"

That's when Tamahome usually wake up from that dream.  He sat up from his bed.  'It's been twelve years since the last time I saw them all together,' thought Tamahome.

"Tamahome?" Yawned Miaka as she got up, "What's wrong?  Did you have another dream?"

"Yeah," Tamahome looked down at his wife, "I'm fine.  Sorry that I waked you up."

"No.  It's okay."  Miaka closed her eyes, "I love you, Tamahome."

"I love you too, my love."  Tamahome went back to sleep. 

Tamahome was married to Miaka for about two years.  He is now eighteen years old and Miaka is sixteen.  Tamahome works in a bar called Piligon's Pud, but that's just his part time job.  He is usually at the palace being a body guard for his good friend, King Hotohori.  Though, Hotohori dose not need a body guard, this is one of the only way for him and Tamahome could talk and see each other.

Life was good!  Hotohori is getting married and the kingdom will finally have a queen!  But the Kingdom's happiness was shadowed by threats of an attack.  This morning, the king received another threat from the sea.  This was the fifth one.

"Where do they plan on attacking?"  Asked Tamahome.

"A small village just east from here," Hotohori pointed to a small village right by the ocean on the Kohan map, "It looks like they are going to attack by sea."

"Pirates?"

"To our sources, yes." Hotohori said, "They are trying to scare the people by attacking the small villages because the village's defenses are week.  I already send troops to the villages."

Hotohori looked at his sword that hanged on the west wall of the room, "You, know, it has been eight years since we last saw Tasuki, Mitsukake, and Chichiri.  I get letters from Mitsukake and he told me that he is now a medicine man."

"Yeah, so do we." Tamahome glanced at the grandfather clock, "I better go before Miaka eats all of the dinner."

"Are you working tonight at the Pud?" 

"Yes," Tamahome grabbed his coat off the coat hanger, "Are you planning on sneaking out tonight?"

"No," smiled Hotohori, "Hoki is coming in tonight for dinner and it is going to be just the two of us."

"Just think, two more weeks until you tie the big knot," Tamahome sigh, "Wives are not cheap.  Miaka still eats a lot but never gain a pound.  Thank the gods!"

Hotohori laughed.

Not so far from the palace, a boat just landed on the dock.  The boat's red sails were swayed in the wind.  The boat was not that big but it was fast when you need to get a quick get away.  A small crew was on board were looking at the village while waiting for someone.  The crew wore raggy lose shirts and pants that defiantly needed cleaning.  Some of them wore earrings.  One of the girls wore men clothes with her long earrings.  The two men who were standing with her looked almost a like.  But the dark hair man was wearing a head band and not wearing any jewelry.  The orange hair man was wearing a dark red coat with silver buttons.  He was the leader of the crew-of-five.   A young boy in an oversized coat ran up towards the boat.

"Captain!" yelled the boy as he ran on the boat.

"Ay?!"

"The fee to leave our boat here is paid.  The sails are put up and anchor is down." The boy paused as he tries to catch his breath, "We are all set, sir."

"Chiriko," said the captain as he looked down at the boy, "Don't call me sir."

"Sorry sir- I mean captain!"

"Where are we going?" Asked the girl as she tied her black hair up.

"Da place is called Piligon's Pud."

"Why are we going there?"  Asked Chiriko.

"You three are staying here and watch the ship." Said the first man, "While me and the captain go see some old friends."

"You mean get drunk with some old friends, brother Koji?"

"No, Jewel," said the Koji as he looked at the black hair girl. 

'Dang,' thought Koji, 'she always knows what I'm up to!'

"Ey, by th' way," the captain looked around, "Where is Ling?"

"Up in the crows nest," answered Jewel, "I believe she is asleep as usual."

"I'm go' in to tell her whatz go'in on."

He climbed the latter that goes up to the tall crows nest.  He did not dare to look down.  He hates hights, which is why he lets Ling up in the crow nest.

Once he reached to the very top, he saw his friend, Ling, reading a book.  She giggled when she noticed her captain was trying really hard not to look down

"You know," said Ling as she closed her book, "You are loud enough to hear way up here.  You did not have to climb _way up_ here."

"Yea," he started to climb back down, "then c ya."

"Genro," Ling looked at the dry land.  She was so used to seeing water that she almost forgot what dry land looked like.  Usually the boat rarely stops by land. "Why did we stop here?"  

"'Cause," the orange hair captain smirks, "There is an old friend I need to see!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

So, how did you like it?  FYI, the first chapter is probably be the longest chapter in my story.  Any way, please review me and tell me if you like it or not.  I also want to hear what/who you want to be in this story.  I'll tell you most of the Fushigi Yugi characters are going to be in the story, but if you want someone particular, tell me and I'll think about it.  I will try to get my third chapter in Right/Wrong Choices up as soon I can.  Just please be patients with me.  Well, see ya soon!

-StarGemini 


End file.
